


From the Inside

by Crimsonakatsukicloud



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonakatsukicloud/pseuds/Crimsonakatsukicloud
Summary: Sasuke abuses Naruto.  Naruto's had enough and runs away.  Will he survive with a new place, new identity.  Sasuke refuses to let go.  Can Naruto escape Sasuke’s abusive clutches??
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	1. The Loveless Life of Naruto Uchiha

“Speech”

_‘Thoughts’_

~ ♠ ~

_‘Why is it like this? I love him. Does he love me? How can I love someone who always hits me? What changed? What did I do wrong?’_

These thoughts ran through Naruto's head every night. He sat at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea in his hands. He sat for a few more minutes sipping quietly. Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sasuke come down the stairs.

A pale hand gripped his blonde hair. He was pulled off the seat. Naruto dropped the tea cup. It shattered into pieces when it hit the marble floor. Sasuke’s grip tightened. His hair was being pulled so hard, he could feel it rip out of his scalp. 

“You broke two rules. One, you never leave without my permission. Two, you broke a family heir loom.” 

“I’m sor-"

“I don’t’ care!”

Sasuke dragged Naruto up the stairs. He held tightly onto Sasuke’s wrist. His nails left red crescent marks. Once in the bedroom he threw Naruto into the dresser. He screamed as his body slammed into the hard oak. He crouched over in pain.

“You will do as I say! You will obey me!” He grabbed Naruto's neck and pulled him up, so they were face to face. 

“Do you understand me?” He didn’t answer. Sasuke’s heavy hand met Naruto’s face. “Do you understand!?” 

“Y-yes.” 

“Papa?” Naruto turned around to see their five year old son, Kisho. He went to pick up his son. 

“Don’t.” Naruto stopped where he was. “Kisho go back to bed.” He obeyed his Father and went to his room. “Close the door.”

_‘Crap.’_

Naruto closed the door and slowly made his way to the bed. It was going to be a long night.

The next day Naruto woke with fresh bruises on his chest, stomach, and arms. One on the inside of his thigh and a small one on the left side of his face. He looked at the clock, it was five am. He always woke at five. Sasuke had set a daily schedule for him. 

The suit he would ware to work was to be pressed and hung up waiting for Sasuke when he woke up. Along with an ironed shirt, shined shoes and a matching tie. After his clothes were set Naruto was to make his lunch. When he’s done with that Naruto is to make breakfast. While breakfast was cooking he would wake their son and get him ready to eat. 

Naruto did this every morning no matter what. He could have a broken leg and Sasuke would still make him do his chores. As the tamagoyaki cooked Naruto made his way slowly up the stairs to Kisho's room. 

_‘I’m so tired. I don’t know how much more I can take.’_

Naruto entered his son’s room. Kisho was already up and getting dressed. He quickly helped the five year old. They were just about finished.

“NARUTO!” 

He told his son to stay in his room and went downstairs as fast as he could. A frying pan zoomed past his head and hit the wall. It barely missed his face. Sasuke walked towards him.

“Do you expect me to eat something as vile as this?” Naruto looked down to see burnt tamagoyaki. 

“I’ll make more.” 

“No, just finish the rest of breakfast.”

Naruto quickly finished making natto, miso soup, grilled fish, and steamed rice. They all sat at the table quietly. When everyone was done, Naruto washed all the dishes. Sasuke left for work. He owned one of the biggest businesses in all of Japan.

They lived in a very large mansion and have been together since they were nineteen. Sasuke had just taken over the family business with his brother and Naruto was an aspiring male model for Hatake Designs. One of the top clothing lines in Japan.

Naruto was in the height of his career when he met Sasuke. He and Sasuke married a year later. Everything was great. A few months later a pregnant Naruto had Kisho. It was then that Sasuke started hitting him. Naruto has endured five years of abuse.

_‘Five years wasted in a loveless marriage. If I didn’t have Kisho I’d leave.’_

* * *


	2. Bigger Than Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I just want to give a bit of warning. Major abuse in this chapter. I know you don’t like to read about Naruto getting pushed around but I swear towards the end Naruto will definitely get Sasuke back tenfold, I promise. Hey you never know maybe Gaara will even help. Hope you enjoy and please review.

~ ♠ ~

Ino, best friend, godmother of Kisho, and the family’s assistant. Ino was my friend before modeling. She always arrived at the house at nine, an hour after Sasuke leaves. When I opened the door she gave me a disappointed look.

“Do I have to say it?” 

“I wish you wouldn’t.” 

“Naruto you shouldn’t have to live like this. I hate seeing you covered in bruises.” 

“I hate it too. But I can’t leave, what about Kisho?” She just shrugged. 

“Where’s Iruka?” Iruka, my faithful ‘nanny’ more like Sasuke hired him to make sure I don’t leave the house.

“He’s upstairs, playing with Kisho.” 

“You know he feels the same way I do?” 

“Yeah, he gave me his speech this morning.” 

It was mid afternoon when she left to run some errands. Ino also reminded Naruto of the business party this weekend. He looked forward to the celebration because it meant that Sasuke won’t be hitting him for the rest of the week. He always wanted Naruto to look perfect in front of his peers.

The week passed quickly without incident. Both men were dressed in their best suits. The party was being hosted some upscale restaurant. They reserved a private dining room for the event.

Naruto was happy to see some of his old friends. He spoke with Hinata, Neji and Kiba. Naruto and Kiba used to model together. They were best friends. It had been a few months since he and Kiba talked. It was nice to see everyone again. Sasuke rarely let Naruto visit his friends.

As the night continued the party seemed to be a bust in Naruto and Kiba’s opinion. There was only one way to hype the party up. They asked the dj to play some club music then they hit the dance floor. Kiba danced with Hinata and Naruto danced with Neji. Others joined in. Too busy having fun, Naruto didn’t notice his husband glaring at him. Even though his face didn’t show it, Sasuke was filled with rage.

The ride home was still and uncomfortable. The silence and constant glares Sasuke gave him drove Naruto crazy. They arrived home at midnight. Sasuke walked hurriedly into the kitchen. Naruto followed him, he was sick of keeping quiet.

“What is your problem?” Sasuke nearly chocked on the liquor he was downing. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it was seeing my husband acting like a fucking slut!”

“I’m not a slut! I was just having fun. Maybe you’d have some if you didn’t have a stick shoved up your ass!” Sasuke grabbed the half full whiskey bottle, took one hard sip and placed it on the kitchen counter. 

“You’re an embarrassment. So your idea of fun is grinding your fucking ass into Neji’s dick?”

“Yeah! Now that I think about it maybe I should just leave you for Neji. I could feel his cock through his pants and I gotta tell you his is bigger than yours!”

Naruto stilled, he had definitely struck a nerve, several nerves to be exact. He knew that he and gone too far and was about to pay for it. Slowly, he walked back to the doorway. Before he knew it Sasuke threw the whiskey bottle and lunged towards him. 

The blond ran for the stairs. Sasuke caught his leg and pulled him down. The curve of the stair slammed into Naruto's back. He yelped out in pain. Sasuke climbed on top of him. His pale fingers wrapped around a tan throat and squeezed. Naruto could hardly breathe. 

“Let’s have a little fun.” Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. “That’s what you want after all, to have some fun, right?” The only answer he got was Naruto gasping for air. 

_‘I have to fight back. I can’t let him win.’_

He started to claw at Sasuke’s face. He managed to poke Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke let go and yelped in pain. Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and ran upstairs. Sasuke wasn’t far behind him. Naruto was running towards their room, if he made it in time he could lock Sasuke out. He made it to the door and so did Sasuke. Naruto pushed the door as hard as he could but the raven was too strong. He gave one last push and ran for their private bathroom, but he didn’t make it. 

Sasuke roughly grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. His hand went back to Naruto's throat. His vision became blurry; he could barely breathe and hardly see. He was about to pass out when Sasuke let go. His windpipe felt crushed. He didn’t feel Sasuke rip his shirt off. 

Teeth roughly bit into his neck. Sasuke’s hold on Naruto’s arms were so tight that they left finger shaped bruises. He struggled in the hold trying to get away. Screaming would do nothing; no one was here after six. Neither bodyguards, nor gardeners were here, they were all gone. Naruto started kicking, his knee connected with Sasuke’s stomach. He keeled over and dropped to the floor.

Naruto ran for the door but the nightstand lamp smacked into him. He never felt such pain before. Shattered pieces were sticking out of his back. 

_‘Fuck that hurt. I want to move but I can’t. It hurts too much. I can’t take much more.’_

Sasuke walked over to a silent Naruto. Said blond was clutching his back in pain. Sasuke went over to his closet and grabbed a belt. He repeatedly hit Naruto over and over. The blond screamed each time the leather connected with his back, pushing the shards of plaster deeper into his skin.

“Are you having fun yet?” He smirked when Naruto's tear stained face looked up at him. He had broken him, his will was gone. Then he wrapped the belt around Naruto’s neck as if it were a leash. He pulled, forcing Naruto to get up. 

“Get on the bed.” 

“…” 

His pale fist punched Naruto in the face. He fell back onto the bed. A red stream flowed from his mouth. He smacked Naruto again and again. Naruto tried fighting again but it didn’t work. Everything hurt. Sasuke started to bite Naruto’s neck. He left bite marks all over. Some bled and turned purple.

He moved up to kiss his husband. Rough lips connected with Naruto's. When he felt Sasuke’s tongue against his bottom lip, he let him in. He felt used; there was neither love or affection in his kisses nor in his touches. Naruto bit the probing tongue causing Sasuke to hiss and pull away. 

Sasuke was more than annoyed. He pulled off the rest of his and Naruto's clothes. Naruto felt cold hands slide up and down his sides. Tears lightly fell from his eyes. Sasuke made his way down to his chest, biting roughly on Naruto’s muscles. He continued biting up to the left side of Naruto's neck. 

Without warning he rammed himself hard and deep into Naruto. The harsh scream that Naruto yelled out made Sasuke thrust in faster and harder. The tears came down like a river, oozing from his eyes. Naruto was in so much pain, he just wanted it to end. Sasuke spilt himself into Naruto. He quickly pulled out and grabbed Naruto's face. 

“You belong to ME!” He left the room. Naruto lied on the bed. He felt defeated and ashamed.

‘ _The next chance I get I’m leaving with or without my son.’_

Naruto cried for what felt like an hour. His eyes shot open when he heard the door open. 

“Papa you’re home!” Kisho hopped onto the bed. “Papa, why are you crying?” Luckily the darkness hid Naruto’s bloody mouth.

“Kisho...” His voice was weak. “If Papa was to leave would you come?” 

* * *


	3. Operation: Get Away!

“Where is Papa going?” 

“Away from here.”

“Is Daddy going to?”

“No.” Naruto could tell that his son was confused. 

“Why?” 

“Daddy is not going because I don’t want to be near Daddy. He hurt Papa.” Kisho yawned. “Go back to bed.” 

“Can I sleep with Papa?” 

“Sure.” 

They quickly fell asleep. Naruto didn’t wake until ten the next day. His entire body ached. He slowly sat up and notices that Iruka was sitting across the room. It looked like he was wearing pajamas.

“How long have you been here?” 

“Since four. Sasuke called and needed me to come over because he had to leave for Tokyo. He’ll be there for two weeks.” 

“So you’re staying for two weeks?”

“Yeah. Naruto…”

“What?

“This is your chance.”

“Chance for what?”

“To leave. Naruto you can’t stay here. I hate to see a new bruise on your face every morning. I’ve known you for years, you don’t deserve this.”

There was a long pause.

“You’re right…. But, how am I going to leave? I need to go where he won’t find me.”

“We’ve already came up with a plan.”

“We?”

“Yes me, Ino, and Kakashi. We’ll leave for Kakashi’s place tonight. I’d start packing.” 

Iruka left the room and Naruto slowly started to pack. He took a break for lunch with his son.

“Do you remember what we talked about last night?”

“Yes, Papa wants to leave.”

“I am leaving, tonight. Do you want to come?”

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know.” He looked sad. 

_‘I don’t want Papa to leave. If Papa leaves I’m alone.’_

“I’ll go.”

A smile swiped across Naruto’s face. He was overcome with joy that his son would come with him. After lunch they continued packing. They left the house when it was dark. It was a cool summer night. Naruto and Kisho piled into Iuka’s car and headed off to Kakashi’s penthouse.

Once there, they met up with Ino and Kakashi. 

“Dolphin I’ve missed you!” Kakashi ran and embraced his lover.

“Stop calling me that!” Iruka tried his hardest to get out of Kakashi's iron grip.

“You know you love my nickname for you.” 

Naruto just watched as his friends bantered back and forth.

“Heh hem.” 

Naruto made his presence known. Everyone said hi to each other. Kakashi showed Naruto where they would be sleeping and put their bags in their room. Once they were settled in they discussed “Operation: Get Away.”

“Here’s the plan. Tomorrow Naruto, Kisho and Ino will be leaving for California at five tomorrow morning.”

“Ino you’re coming with us?!”

“Of course.”

“We’re all going Naruto. We’ll all be staying in my mansion just outside of Los Angeles. Iruka and I will be leaving a few days later. Ino you will still be Naruto’s personal assistant, Naruto, since you used to be a model you can help me design some new clothes. And Iruka will baby-sit Kisho . Also, I’ve spoken to your lawyer, Tsunade, and asked her to renew your working visa. I also asked her to draw up divorce papers. She promised to make sure that no one else will get wind of this. Any questions?” 

“Are you sure Sasuke won’t find me?” 

“If you keep a low profile he won’t.”

Naruto wasn’t so sure but he went with it. After they all talked Naruto got ready for the big day. He only got three hours of sleep that night. At three in the morning they left for the airport. Iruka dropped them off at the terminal. 

They left Japan mid-afternoon and arrived in Los Angeles in the morning. There was a man holding a sign with Ino’s name on it. 

“Hi I’m Kankuro, your chauffeur.” 

Kankuro lead them to the limo waiting outside. Ino carried Kisho who was sleeping while Naruto had the luggage. To anyone they looked like the normal family, no one here really knew who they were. It was as if they turned over a new leaf, a fresh start. 

* * *


	4. One Irritated Uchiha

Three days later Kakashi and Iruka had arrived. Everyone got settled in quickly. Since no one knew their way around Kakashi asked Kankuro to take them on a tour of the town. 

Back in Tokyo an aggravated Uchiha was sitting in a restaurant with his business partner Neji Hyūga. Sasuke really didn’t want to be with sitting with the man that he and his husband just fought about a few days ago. He took out his cell phone and dialed the house number. Each time all the phone would do is ring. No one ever picked up on the other end, not even the maids.

_‘Where is everyone?’_

Sasuke was becoming extremely angry. Naruto hadn’t answered the phone the whole day. 

“What’s wrong Sasuke?”

“Shut up Neji.”

“Ooo temper, temper. You and Naruto fight?”

“That’s none of your business. And next time Naruto asks you to dance… say no. And if you don’t I’ll personally make sure to make your life a living hell.” 

With that said he got up from the table and left the restaurant. Sasuke was becoming extremely vexed. He had another week before he could go back home. The next few days Sasuke’s stress levels hit an all time high. 

_‘Why isn’t he answering the phone?’_

He decided to call the only person he could trust for the job, Suigetsu. 

“Hello.”

“I have a job for you.”

“Do I get to kill anyone?”

“You’re such a sadistic fuck. No, I need you to check up on Naruto.” Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

“Uh, fine.”

“This is only between me and you. I don’t want anyone to know.”

“I work for the Uchiha’s; I know you’re all about discretion.”

Sasuke hung up on him and took a swing of the gin sitting on the desk.

_‘Stupid bastard, he doesn’t even know how to say goodbye before he hangs up. Ever since he and Itachi hired me to kill their parents to take over the company, he’s been acting like a crazed tyrant. Little jerk.’_

Suigetsu stopped by Sasuke’s mansion the next day. It was six in the morning; he was sitting in a car watching the place. It was deserted. None of the security guards where here. Neither gardeners nor maids showed up the entire day. After watching for hours he decided to go in. 

_‘Maybe Naruto told everyone they could go on vacation since Sasuke would be gone for two weeks. Naruto was always nice like that.’_

Suigetsu walked straight up to Naruto and Sasuke’s room. They had a huge walk in closet; it was practically the size of another room. One half of the closet was empty, Naruto’s side. Then he headed to Kisho’s room. Most of his toys were still here but his clothes were gone. 

_‘They left and judging by the dust on the table I’d say they left days ago.’_

Suigetsu quickly dialed Sasuke’s number.

“What?!”

“Well, hello to you too.”

“Get on with it Suigetsu.”

“They’re gone. No one has been here for days.” After saying this all Suigetsu heard was the dial tone.

“Bastard.”

Back in L.A., Naruto knew that Sasuke was probably in his office throwing papers and lamps because he knew that Naruto and his son were gone. 

Today Kakashi, Ino, and Naruto went to downtown LA to see the office building. Everyone said hi to Kakashi as he walked by.

_‘They look at him like he was some God. Well I guess he is in the fashion world.’_

Kakashi led them to his office on the top floor. A girl with pink hair rushed into the room. She gave Kakashi small post-its with messages on them, and then left.

“That was Sakura, my assistant. Naruto your office is right down the hall. You’ll be making sketches of new designs or ideas that pop into your head. You’ll also pick the fabrics and colors, present the sketch to me, and if I approve them the seamstress will make it. Any questions?”

“Any theme or type of style?”

“Well I want you to appeal to the younger people, teenage to young adult. I also want the clothes to have more of a dark, sinister but elegant look, like skulls, that kind of stuff.”

“Alright.”

Before they left he called Sakura in.

“Take Ino and show her around the building.” They quickly disappeared into the hall.

“Since you’re new, I’ll only need two sketches by the end of the week and on Saturday I want you here at six for a few go sees.”

“Okay.”

Naruto went to see his new office. It had a desk for Ino, a larger desk for him, two drawing stations, rolls of different fabric, draws filled with sequence and two stitching mannequins.

He headed over to the sketching table and got to work. A few hours later Ino came in.

“How was the tour?”

“Ugh, don’t start. That Sakura girl drove me insane. All she talked about was how she’s been working in the fashion industry for years and that she could never get past the position of being a secretary. After an hour I just tuned her out.”

“That bad huh, Meet anyone new?”

“Yeah a girl named Tenten. She’s a designer too; she was assigned more of the soft prep look.”

“Are you blushing? Who else did you meet?”

“No one.” She gave a sheepish laugh.

“Ino?”

“Okay, okay, his name is Choji. He’s the head chef in the café downstairs. He was really nice.”

“Ooo…when will I meet him?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Naruto!”

He just rolled his eyes and got back to work. By Wednesday Naruto had his sketches finished; he even did a few extras. Kakashi had approved three out of the four he did. Naruto had gotten well adjusted by the weekend. He met Kakashi at the casting call.

“How many models do we need?”

“Not many, just three girls and three guys. We’ll look at everyone’s portfolio, you know.”

_‘Yeah I do, I’ve been doing it practically my whole life.’_

By twelve they had chosen two women and two men. They looked up when the door slammed open to reveal a blond forcing a red head into the room.

“Gaara, come on, it’ll be fun. You’re perfect for modeling.”

“Temari get off of me.”

Naruto’s eyes couldn’t leave the man before him. His strikingly blood red hair, pale skin and soft but vibrant sea green eyes had Naruto in a trance. Kakashi’s voice brought him out of his stupor.

“Are you two here for the interview?” The siblings stopped fighting and walked further into the room. Gaara immediately noticed the blond, blue eyed man and quickly changed his mind about modeling. 

“Yes.” Temari shot him a puzzled look. They showed Kakashi their portfolios, took a few photos, and then left.

“Okay, I think Temari, Kurenai, and Anko for the women and Lee, Shikamaru and Gaara for the men.” Naruto nodded in approval. 

* * *


	5. The Sabuku’s

“So what made you change your mind?” Gaara just ignored his sister.

“Did it have something to do with that hot blond guy?” 

He tried to hide the blush but Temari quickly caught on. They met with their brother when they got home.

“How’d the go sees go?”

“Great, they said they’d keep in touch. And Gaara totally has the hots for one of the designers.”

They started to make kissy faces towards Gaara. 

_‘I’d never admit that what they were doing embarrassed me but at least it’s not as bad as the time when Kankuro tried to give me the sex talk.’_

The next morning there was a message form Kakashi saying that they got the job and to be at Kakashi studios at eleven, on Monday. It was easy to see the excitement on Temari’s face. Gaara truthfully didn’t care about the photo shoot; he just wanted to see the blond. 

Things were hectic at the shoot. Only five of the models had shown. Naruto searched the entire dressing room to find the missing model, Rock Lee. But he had no luck. He reported to Kakashi.

“Lee’s not here.”

“Damn it.” Kakashi sat and thought. _‘Lee was to be paired with that red head.’_

“Naruto you’ll have to pose with Gaara.”

“What! Why me?”

“Because you’re the only one in the room who qualifies.” 

Gaara ears perked up when he heard this. 

_‘Today couldn’t get any better.’_

Just as Gaara thought this he saw Naruto come out of the dressing room wearing tight black leather pants, a mesh shirt and leather half finger gloves. Gaara never thought someone could look so fuckable. Naruto was the perfect uke. 

Naruto felt a little uneasy being that he hasn’t modeled in a few years, and the way Gaara was staring at him was not helping. As he entered the shoot, he saw a large long puff of white hair. 

“Oh, no! No way in hell am I letting that ‘Pervy Photographer’ direct me!” Naruto yelled and pointed at Jiraiya.

“Oi, Naruto! My favorite male model. How are you doing kid?”

“You have to.” Said a very stern Kakashi.

“Fine” Naruto huffed.

“Okay Naruto I want you to stand right here. Gaara you’re going to stand behind Naruto and wrap your right arm over his waist, your other arm will go around his chest. Now you guys have to be close. Naruto you’re going to have hold your head back and Gaara you’re going to look like you’re biting his neck. Then work with it from there.”

Now Naruto was painfully uncomfortable. All he could feel was Gaara’s hot breath on his neck. He wanted to get as far away from Gaara as possible. It wasn’t because he found Gaara unattractive, it was quite the opposite.

_‘God, I can’t take this anymore. Could things get any worse?’_

“Naruto I want you to tilt your head to the side and place your arm on top of Gaara’s at the waist. I want this shot to look erotic, full of sex and desire. After this you’re going to move to the couch.”

By now Naruto was screaming at Jiraiya in his mind. Naruto reluctantly lay down on the couch. Gaara was positioned above him with a smirk on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

_‘This jerk in enjoying every minute of my discomfort!’_

A foxy grin appeared on Naruto’s face. His knee slowly crept in-between Gaara’s legs. Naruto slightly thrust his hips upward. Gaara bit his lip to hold back a moan. He lent down to Naruto’s ear.

“Do it again and I’ll take you right here.”

Gaara’s deep voice and hands running up and down his body caused Naruto to shiver. Something about Gaara just drew Naruto to him. He desperately wanted to test Gaara’s limitations. Naruto looked up into sea green eyes that dared him to try.

“You guys are done, that was hot!”

The scream of Jiraiya’s voice brought them out of their lust inspired stupor. Gaara kissed the side of Naruto’s neck and slowly got up. Naruto quickly made his way to the dressing room. In his mind he couldn’t stop contemplating about how egging Gaara on was wrong. 

He changed into his clothes. After helping Kakashi finish up, Naruto returned to his temporary home. Kisho came running into his arms as he walked through the door. 

“Papa’s home!” Naruto picked him up.

“Hey little guy! Did you have fun with Uncle Iruka?”

Kisho nodded his head avidly. Smelling something from the kitchen, Naruto set him down and walked into the food filled room. They spent the rest of the day at home.

Months had passed and Naruto was still not used to no longer having a morning routine. Naruto laid awake in his king sized bed staring at the ceiling. Each day he thought of the raven back in Japan.

Deep down Naruto knew that Sasuke would find them. He also knew that Sasuke was willing to do anything to get his one and only son back, even if it meant killing Naruto. 

Looking at the green numbers that said 6:16 a.m. Naruto finally made his way out of the bed. He turned on the shower and slowly dipped under the hot spray. As he washed up, he remembered how his smooth tan skin was covered in cuts and bruises just a few months ago. Now his skin was completely clear except a few scars.

Since it was close to the holidays Naruto was given a week off. He leisurely walked in his two story home that he was able to buy. Walking downstairs to the kitchen he started to make breakfast. It was eight when he heard that patter of footsteps in the hall. He turned to see Kisho dressed in his school uniform. 

“Morning Papa!”

“Morning sweetie.” 

Naruto ruffled his hair as he placed his breakfast in front of him. Once finished, Naruto dropped Kisho off at school. Naruto then made his way to the mall. It was packed with a mass flood of holiday shoppers. He walked down to the toy store where he knew they’d have all the action figures that Kisho wanted. 

Making his way down the crowded aisles he could hear the laughter of children and some commotion throughout the store. The wail of a child was what caught his attention the most. As he got closer to the sound he could see the back of a man with blood red hair. Naruto immediately knew that it was Gaara, come on, who else had hair like that? 

He tapped him on the shoulder. Crystal jade orbs met with sapphire blue. 

“I didn’t know you had a kid.” Gaara’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s my brother’s, Kankuro’s, daughter.”

“Kankuro…you mean Kakashi’s limo driver?”

“Yes.” 

“Wow, small world.” 

The infant in Gaara’s hands continued to wail and cry, causing many of the patrons to stare at them. 

“Here, let me.”

Naruto gently took the girl from Gaara’s arms and softly rocked her. Gaara watched as Naruto made kissy faces and spoke in the hideous baby language that all mothers did. Usually he found it sickening but when he watched Naruto all he could think of was how adorable he looked. 

“She’s so cute. What’s her name?”

“Aki, she‘s four months old.”

“Autumn, what a beautiful name.” Naruto looked up to see a questioning look on Gaara’s face.

“Sorry, I just have a soft spot for kids.”

“I can see why, you’re good with them.”  
“I’ve had practice; I have a five year old son.” He moved to place Aki back in Gaara’s arms when she started to cry again.

“Would you like to spend the day with me? I don’t think I can handle Aki all on my own.”

Naruto smiled “Sure, just let me pay for this and we can go.”

Naruto made his way to the register and paid for the toys that Kisho wanted. They continued shopping with Naruto holding a giggling Aki and Gaara finishing up the rest of his Christmas shopping then settled in a small café.

“So how did you get stuck with her?”

“What do you mean?” Naruto laughed sheepishly.

“Well you don’t seem like the baby type, so you have to be doing a favor for someone.”

“Oh, well Kankuro asked me to take her for today so he could plan for a surprise getaway for his wife.”

“Oh how sweet.”

“So you have a son.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, he’s my world. I moved here for him.”

“Oh really.”

“Yeah, his Father and I didn’t get along well.” Gaara watched as Naruto’s eyes saddened and dropped down to the tea in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Gaara reached out and took Naruto’s hand in his, gently stoking it with his thumb. Naruto immediately felt at ease by Gaara’s gesture. He was happy yet scared at the same time. Was he falling for the red head? Would he be like Sasuke? Were things going too fast? He quickly forgot these thoughts as Aki bounced and giggled happily in her stroller. They smiled warmly at each other.

* * *


	6. New Beginnings

As the New Year came Naruto found himself continuously thinking about Gaara. Whether he was at work or at home, he couldn’t get the redhead off his mind. Of course it didn’t help when Kakashi kept signing contracts with him, Which brought Naruto to the current situation. 

He was sitting in Kakashi’s office half listing to him talk about said redhead. Naruto nearly choked on his coffee when he heard Kakashi’s last statement.

“Say that again.”

“I offered Gaara a two year contract and he turned it down.”

“You offered him a long term contract! Why?”

“He’s one of the best models here and the public just eats him up.”

“But he said no.” Relief flooded through Naruto.

“Well…not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said he’d sign the contract on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“He’ll do it if and only if the duo shoots that I planned are shot with you instead of any other model.” Blue orbs widened.

“NANI!!!” Kakashi put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly.

“Calm down Naruto. I told him that I’d ask you first.”

Naruto sat quietly and thought to himself. It would be a better position. He’d get paid more and would definitely ensure a good future for Kisho. And as a bonus he’d get to spend more time with Gaara. But what if Sasuke found out? What if he saw the pictures? Would he be able to find me? Kakashi brought him out of his thought clouded mind.

“If you’re worried about Sasuke, I’ll make sure that none of the photos of you are shipped to Japan and its close neighbors.”

“Thanks Kakashi. I guess I’m coming out of retirement.” Kakashi smiled and dismissed Naruto.

With the deal put in place, everyone quickly got to work. Naruto continued to work on designing with Ino by his side. As it came close to the weekend Naruto became more nervous with the upcoming shoot. 

The weekend finally came and Naruto’s nerves had hit an all time high. He sat in hair and make-up sipping coffee from a shaky hand. His blue eyes focused on nothing in particular. 

“Would you stop fussing, you’re going to do fine.” 

“I can’t help it Sai.” He stared at the reflection of his makeup artist.

“Don’t worry, “Little Gaara” is going to be so excited in more ways than one when he sees you in your outfit.”

“Sai!”

“Don’t worry “Little Naruto” will be too.”

“Sai!!”

Naruto quickly left a laughing Sai and went outside to the site. Decked out in his outfit, which consisted of tight skinny jeans, an extremely tight wife beater shirt that left nothing to the imagination and a fitted leather jacket. He slowly made his way to where the photographer was standing. 

Every direction went in one ear and out the other as Naruto spotted a shirtless Gaara leaning against a black and red chopper. The walk over was slow and agonizing. He tried not to let Gaara’s sinister smirk get to him.

_‘God this shoot is going to be the death of me.’_

With everything in place the shoot began. Not remembering what the photographer said, Naruto hesitated. Gaara noticed and wrapped his arms around the blond. 

“Just do what comes natural.” Gaara whispered in his ear.

The snaps and jeers from the photographer were forgotten and all that was left was Gaara. Naruto couldn’t tare himself away from the redhead’s powerful gaze. It was only him and Gaara. Every move and breath was slow and torturous. Pale hands explored olive tan skin. Soft lips burned Naruto’s flesh. Things were moving in such a blur that he hadn’t realized that they were on the motorcycle. 

“Gaara…” his breath warm on Naruto’s neck.

A few more shots and they were done. But Gaara didn’t let Naruto go. The blond shivered as Gaara’s hands rested on his hips.

“Naruto, I can’t do this anymore.”

“Wha-”

“I want you.”

“Gaara I….I’m not….”

“How about dinner?” Naruto looked into scared and hopeful sea green eyes.

“Pick me up tonight at six?” Gaara smiled

“Okay.”

Smiling to himself, Naruto got dressed and went to Kakashi’s office. He joined Kakashi and Sakura to help pick which pictures would be used for advertising.

“This one looks good.” Kakashi grabbed the photo from Sakura’s hand.

“No. There’s not enough power, the poses look awkward. I need something strong, something that pops.”

“How about these two.” Naruto placed the photos he was looking at in the center of the table. “The light in this one shows a nice contrast of dark and light. And in this one Gaara’s eyes are filled with confidence and want. They draw you in, make you want to buy the product.”

Sakura glared as Naruto babbled about the photos.

“You’re right. These photos are good. Naruto, I was thinking that you should start a line. You have this ability to appeal to a large audience. You’re confident and strong when it comes to fashion, you’d be able to head your line. I‘m willing to sponsor you and invest, if you’re interested.” Naruto was shocked.

“What! But he has very little experience in design. I’d be a better designer.”

“Actually Naruto has been in the industry since he was fifteen. His ten years of experience trumps your four. He’s more than qualified. So, will you do it?”

“Yeah.” 

“Also, I want Ino’s input on some of the designs; she has good taste in clothes. Dismissed.”

They got up to leave.

“Sakura stay.”

Once Naruto left, Kakashi started to talk.

“Do you understand your position here?” She kept silent.

“You are not to tell me how to run my business. Your job is to assist me, not to implicate. Now I want these ad photos published, billboards and top magazines. Got it?” He put a small post-it on the top photo saying they were only to be shipped to Eastern Europe. She quivered at his stern tone.

“Yes sir.”

She took the pictures and left the office. Anger and embarrassment ran through her body. Overly frustrated, Sakura sent the photos to the publisher. As she walked out the office building, resentment consumed her. She wanted revenge. 

But in all her anger she hadn’t realized that the small post-it has fallen on the floor. She hadn’t read it so she sent the photos out globally.

* * *


	7. In Despair

Suigetsu Hozuki made the short walk to Sharingan Enterprises. Each day he stops at the local coffee shop, gets his usual then makes his way to the newsstand to buy the paper. But today the magazines caught his eye. He flipped through the book. Staring back at him were familiar sapphire blue eyes. He brought the magazine and quickened his pace to Sasuke’s office. He walked through the office doors.

“You’re late.”

“Shut up and look at this.” He threw the magazine on the desk. Sasuke’s eyes glared at the blond on the inside cover.

“Find out everything about Hatake Designs. Notify me once you find Naruto.”

Suigetsu nodded and left the room.

Naruto found himself sitting across Gaara in a nice restaurant. At first he couldn’t believe that it was on a boardwalk. Their table had a great view of the beach and far off sunset. The dinner was amazing. It had been so long since he had been on a date. Naruto couldn’t remember a time where he had so much fun. After dinner, he and Gaara had slowly walked to the pier. It was so scenic and beautiful. He and Gaara sat on the edge in a comfortable silence. They talked and watched the sun until it disappeared. As night fell, Naruto cuddled into Gaara’s warm arms. 

He was almost sad because he knew it was coming to an end. They drove back to Naruto’s house. As they walked up the driveway to the door, Naruto dreaded the part of where he had to let go. He didn’t want to let go of this moment, this night, of Gaara’s hand. He wanted to keep it all forever.

“I had a great time.” Naruto looked into Gaara’s eyes.

“Me too.”

“Would you like to go out with me again?” Sapphire eyes sparkled.

“I would love to.”

The pair was surprised when the front door suddenly opened. Naruto grunted as Kisho wrapped himself around his leg. 

“Papa, who is this?” Naruto looked at Gaara and blushed.

“This is Gaara, he’s a friend.”

“Oh, hi. I’m Kisho.” Gaara smiled

“It’s nice to meet you Kisho.”

“Honey, why don’t you go back inside so I can talk to Gaara.”

“Okay. Bye Gaara.” Naruto chuckled as his son went back inside.

“Sorry about that.”

Gaara smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on Naruto’s whiskered cheek.

“Don’t be. Goodnight Naruto.”

“Goodnight Gaara.” He smiled.

Oblivious to the world around him, Naruto made it to his bed where his thoughts and dreams were clouded with the redhead.

Even as the next day came Naruto couldn’t stop thinking about Gaara.

“So I take it, that your date went well.”

“Huh..” Ino laughed.

“It must have gone really well.”

“Yeah, it was quiet at first but as the night went on, I never felt so comfortable. Everything seemed so right.”

“Do you think it’s serious?”

“Nah, too soon to tell. But I kind of want it to be.”

“Kind of?”

“Well, I’m scared. I mean I want someone to be with. I just don’t want it to end up like Sasuke.”

“No one does.”

They continued with their work. It was early evening when Kakashi received a phone call from the office in Japan.

“Hello.”

“Hey Kakashi, it’s me Genma. The pictures for the inside cover ad looks great. Never thought Naruto would come out of retirement, what with his ass of a husband. The redhead looks good too. Who is he?”

“Genma, what are you talking about?”

“There are pictures of Naruto and the redhead all over Tokyo!”

“Fuck.”

Kakashi hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. He quickly walked down the hall and entered Naruto’s office. The blonde looked up in surprise.

“You and Ino in my office, now!” He stormed back down the hall to Sakura’s desk. “Office now.”

They all rushed into the office and sat down. The tension in the room was high. Everyone could feel the frustration and anger radiating off of Kakashi.

“We have a problem.”

At that moment Naruto knew it had something to do with Sasuke. Kakashi turned his gaze to Sakura.

“Can you tell me why this month’s ad photos were published worldwide when I specifically noted that they were not to be?” Sakura sat ridged and frozen. She knew that she had messed up. “I want you out of the office by the end of the day.”

They watched in silence as the pink haired girl sluggishly left the room. Ino gently laid her hand on top of Naruto’s. He cradled her hand with need.

“He knows.” Kakashi turned to Naruto.

“I can only assume so.”

“What can we do?” Ino asked

“Well for now, I think Naruto should stop modeling and lay low.”

“No.” All heads turned to Naruto.

“I don’t want to hide anymore. I love doing what I do. That bastard stole five years of my life. I’m finally free and able to live. Kisho and I are happy. I’m not going to let him intimidate me anymore!”

“I know you’re tired but if Sasuke does come here, you have to think about Kisho’s safety. You should at least come up with a plan.” Said Ino.

Naruto was lost in thoughts. He knew this day would come but just not this soon. He and Kisho were starting to build a life. Naruto didn’t want to leave. But he had to think about what was the best for his son. And that was for him to be safe.

“I think it would be best for Kisho to stay with someone else. Someone that Sasuke has no power over.”

The perfect person came to Naruto’s head. He quickly got up and headed out the room. They stared at the retreating blond with worry. Stepping into his office, he closed the door and dialed the number of the only man he could trust. 

“Hello?”

“Jiraiya, I need a favor.”

“Sure kid, what is it?”

“Can you take care of Kisho for a few weeks?”

“I cant take a kid with me. He’ll mess with my research!”

“Please, he’s in danger! You can mentor him, like you did with me. Please Ero-sennin. I know I’m asking for a lot but I need Kisho to be safe and you’re the only one who can do it! Please.” Jiraiya sighed

“It’s Sasuke isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright kid, I’ll take him.”

“Thank you.”

He told Jiraiya when to come to his house. When he finished, Naruto rushed home. It was hard trying to keep up a façade so Iruka wouldn’t suspect anything. Once Iruka left, Naruto quickly ran upstairs to pack a small bag for Kisho to take.

“Kisho!” The now six year old bounded into the room.

“Yes Papa.” Naruto sat on the bed and placed Kisho onto his lap.

“You’re going to go on a trip, okay.” Kisho looked confused. “Uncle Jiraiya is going to take you to his job for a few weeks.”

“What about Papa?” Naruto tried to keep his composure.

“Papa’s not going. But you’re going to get to travel all over the world with Jiraiya. You’ll get to see cool different places and meet new people. You’re going to have so much fun.”

“But I don’t want to go without you!” The boy whined.

“Kisho, you have to. Promise me that you’ll be good for Uncle Jiraiya.” The raven looked up with glossy blue eyes.

“I promise.”

Naruto hugged Kisho close to him. His heart broke when he heard the doorbell ring. He picked up Kisho and his backpack and headed out the door to a waiting Jiraiya. He tossed the bag in the back seat. A tear escaped his eyes as he hugged his son. They clung to each other trying to remember every detail of who and what they were. 

He buckled Kisho into the back seat and kissed the top of his forehead. Naruto closed the door and watched as Jiraiya backed out of the driveway. Once they were out of sight, Naruto could no longer hold back. Tears fell from his cerulean eyes. He felt something that he hadn’t for months, he felt broken. Everything felt far from him. Slowly, he walked back into an empty home. He did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He dialed a familiar number.

“Hello.” He sobbed into the receiver.

“Gaara…can you come over?”

* * *


	8. Broken

He had been chasing leads for weeks. It would seem that Naruto had left the county and he had help. Suigetsu found himself in unfamiliar territory. Walking down the streets of L.A. trying to find his target. Said target was a pink haired girl who was Kakashi’s secretary.

The night was hot and humid. He had been following her for a few hours. In his opinion she seemed a little off. He slowed his pace and watched as she entered a local bar. His objective was to find Naruto’s address.

Suigetsu entered the bar and ordered two drinks. With drinks in hand, he walked over to the pink haired girl. 

_‘Okay Suigetsu, time to use that famous charm of yours.’_ A few minutes of idle chatting and drinking had brought up the topic of fashion.

“You seem to know a lot about fashion.” Sakura’s eyes perked up.

“Yeah, I’ve worked for a few fashion designers.”

“So who do you work for now?”

“I recently worked for Kakashi Hatake, until I was fired.” She took a swing of her drink.

“Why? You have a great fashion sense and you seem very passionate about designing.”

“Thanks but it seemed that Kakashi was playing favorites to that stupid blond. Fucking Naruto.” She continued to drink.

“Naruto Uchiha?”

“Yup.”

“Can you tell me where to find him?”

“Why?”

“I need to pass on some bad news. His husband back in Japan is very ill. I’ve been trying to reach him but he won’t answer and I don’t know where he lives. I was hoping you could tell me.” He gave a pleading look.

“Sure, wish I could see his face when you give him the bad news.” She wrote down the address on a napkin and handed it to Suigetsu.

“Thank you.”

Naruto sat on the floor of what used to be his son’s room. What felt like an eternity but was only minutes, Naruto heard Gaara calling his name from downstairs. He had left the door open for the redhead. The soft thud of footsteps reached his ears. He looked up to see Gaara standing in the doorway.

Gaara quickly took a disheveled Naruto into his arms. Naruto cried into the crook of the other man’s neck. Sobs racked Naruto’s body.

“He’s gone!” He cried harder.

Gaara held on tighter to the blond. He kissed Naruto’s temple and ran his fingers through the other man’s hair.

“Kisho’s gone.”

“Where is he?” Naruto continued to cry.

“I-It was best…”

“What was?” Naruto tried to wipe his eyes.

“To give him up…it was all I could do.”

They sat in each other’s embrace. Hours had passed when Naruto had finally cried himself to sleep. Gaara gently picked Naruto up and headed to the blonds room. He pulled back the covers and placed him in the bed. Taking off his shoes, he tucked Naruto in.

Gaara watched as the blond began to toss and turn as if he knew the warmth that comforted him had disappeared. Gaara walked to the other side of the bed. He toed his shoes off and undressed, letting his clothes fall to the floor. Clad in his underwear, he slipped underneath the cool sheets and embraced Naruto from behind.

It was almost dawn when Suigetsu reached what was supposedly Naruto’s home. Hopefully Sakura’s information was correct. All he had to do now was watch and wait to see if Naruto would come out. He set an alarm for seven; two hours of sleep should be enough.

Gaara woke to the sounds of weeping. He pulled Naruto onto his chest. Naruto clung to pale skin and continued to sob onto Gaara’s chest. The soft hands that brushed his hair calmed him. Gaara watched as Naruto’s body slowly stopped shaking. In the background he could hear the phone on the night stand ringing. Gaara reached out and picked it up.

“Hello.”

“Gaara?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Ino, Naruto’s assistant. Can I speak to Naruto?”

“Ino, he can’t come to the phone right now.” Naruto jumped at the mention of the woman’s name.

“I have to go to work.” Naruto mumbled.

“No you don’t.” He put his hand over the receiver.

“I have a lot of work to do, Kakashi just promoted me.”

“Naruto, I think you should take the day off.”

“Gaara, I need to keep my mind off of it.” He gave into pleading blue eyes and talked into the phone.

“Naruto is running late but he’ll be at the office in a few minutes.” He hung up the phone.

“Thank you Gaara.”

“I’ll drive you there and pick you up.”

“Okay.” Naruto pecked his lips and got off the bed to wash up.

Naruto entered his office. He was lucky to have avoided Kakashi but Ino was impossible.

“What were you up to last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows. Her smile disappeared as she saw Naruto’s somber face. “What happened?”

“Call Kakashi and see if he’s available to talk.” Naruto set up his work station while Ino talked to Kakashi. 

“He’s free to talk now.”

“Okay.” They walked to Kakashi’s office and went in.

“Hey guys, how are you doing?”

“Fine.” They replied.

“What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to let you and Ino know why I walked out yesterday. Kisho will be traveling for awhile. He left last night and I don’t know when he’ll be back.” His eyes started to water.

“No one else knows?” Asked Kakashi.

“Just Gaara.”

“Okay, we’ll keep this quiet and act like everything is normal. Sasuke probably has someone looking for you and Kisho.”

Naruto’s sullen blue eyes looked down at the floor.

“If you need a place to stay you’re welcome to stay with me and Iruka.”

“Thank you but I already have a place.”

They returned to work. The office was quiet. Naruto put everything into his current project. But he couldn’t help that thoughts of his son still crossed his mind. He hadn’t realized the time that had passed until he felt arms wrap around him. Light kisses were placed on his neck.

“Mmmm…” He turned into Gaara’s arms.

“How was your day?”

“As good as can be expected.”

“Ready to go home?”

“Yeah, just let me clean up.”

The ride home seemed to go faster than usual. Naruto hesitated getting out of the car. Gaara watched as the blond debated getting out of the car or not.

“Do you want me to stay again?”

“You don’t have to.” Naruto looked down.

“You’re right, I don’t have to. But I want to.” He smiled in relief.

“Thank you.” Gaara’s hand cupped Naruto’s cheek and leaned in close.

“Anything for you.”

His lips met with Naruto’s. The blond melted into the kiss as their lips massaged each other. Naruto mewled as he felt Gaara nip at his bottom lip. He parted his lips to let Gaara’s sensual tongue in. They greedily tasted each other, swallowing each other’s moans of pleasure. Slowly they parted for air.

They got out of the car and walked into the house. Unknown to them Suigetsu had witnessed the whole scene. He called Sasuke to tell his findings. It rang once before an agitated Sasuke picked up.

“Where are they?”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘they’. But Naruto is in L.A. I’m sitting outside his new home.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been following Naruto since last night and I haven’t seen Kisho. Also, it seems that Naruto has a new boyfriend.”

“I’ll be there tomorrow.” He hung up. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and closed his cell phone.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. Gaara’s hard body was pressed on top of is. So many emotions were running through him. He had wanted this. He wanted those soft pink lips to trail all over his body and have calloused fingers touching the sensitive spots that made his body shiver. 

His skin burned from Gaara’s touches. He wanted more, needed more. Bruised lips met with his. Warm flushed bare torsos rubbed against each other. Naruto’s nails dug into pale flesh as Gaara entered him.

He watched as the blond beneath him whimpered and his face contorted from the discomfort he was in. Gaara placed light kisses along Naruto’s collarbone. He shuddered as he felt a finger trail up and down his spine. He moved up to take the blonds’ supple lips in his. Their bodies rocked together. He groaned as he pulled out and pushed into the heat that was Naruto’s body. Their tempo increased, their bodies moving harder and faster against each other.

Naruto screamed out as Gaara angled his hips, hitting his prostate. Gaara smirked loving the scene of the blond withering beneath him. Naruto’s sight was blinded by a white flash as Gaara continued to pound into him. His moans became a plea for release as Gaara stroked his member. He was so close. A long moan left his lips as he felt himself explode into Gaara’s hand. Gaara thrust a few more times and joined Naruto in the ecstasy of release.

He pulled out and rolled over to rest beside Naruto. Catching his breath the blond curled next to Gaara, and kissed his love kanji. 

* * *


	9. Redemption

Naruto woke to find himself wrapped in Gaara’s arms. It had been so long since he felt loved. He stared at the tattoo on Gaara’s forehead. He wondered if Gaara was feeling the same way.

“Good morning.” Naruto jumped and blushed realizing that he was caught staring.

“Morning. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why’d you get love tattooed on your forehead?” 

“It was something I never felt. As a kid I was rejected by my family. My mom died giving birth to me. My Father blamed me for it. My siblings were too young and scared to defy him so they just left me alone. The tattoo is a reminder of what I’ve never had and what I want the most.”

Naruto leaned forward and kissed the red kanji. Gaara sighed comfortably. He stared into sapphire eyes that were filled with love. He ran his hand through Naruto’s spiky blond hair.

“Tell me about Japan.” Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered his past.

“It was my home. I was born in Kyoto. I was an orphan. When I was fourteen, I ran away to Tokyo. That’s where I met Jiraiya who mentored me, and then he introduced me to Kakashi. My career took off from there. I met Sasuke at a fashion show. He was such a gentleman. Now I see that he just fools everyone with his charm, good looks and money. 

We dated for a year then got married. I was only nineteen. Everyone said we were too young but I ignored them, thought I was in love. Two months later, I found out I was pregnant with Kisho. Happiest moment of my life. Things were going well. But something changed. I don’t think he liked that the baby took most of my attention.

We drifted. It was tiring keeping up with a newborn. I was always exhausted. Sasuke submerged himself in his work. He became ruthless and demanding. That’s when he started to hit me. Some days it wouldn’t be so bad but others, I just wanted to die. He raping me was the last straw. Kisho and I ran here to start over. 

He knows we’re here, that’s why I had to give Kisho up. It’s only a matter of time until Sasuke comes, and I don’t know what I’ll do when he does.”

Gaara pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.

“I won’t let him hurt you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Naruto wiggled out of Gaara’s embrace and slowly got out of the bed. He knew his naked body had Gaara’s full attention. “How about you show me how much you love me, say in the shower?”

A predatory growl emitted from Gaara’s throat. Naruto smirked and ran down the hall as he heard the rustling of sheets. Just as he reached the bathroom, he felt arms wrap around his stomach.

Gaara placed kisses on his shoulder. Naruto turned on the shower. They stepped in once the water was warm. Their lips were instantly connected. Naruto wrapped his arms around the redhead pressing their bodies closer together. Moans escaped him as Gaara moved down to nibble on his neck. He ran his hands through damp red hair.

Pale hands ghosted up and down his sides. Gaara moved down the tan body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. His tongue darted out to trace Naruto’s swirled tattooed navel. The moans that escaped Naruto’s lips were his fuel. He wanted to make Naruto scream and lose control.

Naruto watched with half lidded eyes as Gaara paused. Suddenly he felt Gaara’s warm breath trace over his cock. He started to pant as he felt a tongue flick the tip. Naruto rest his head against the tiled wall and watched as he disappeared in Gaara’s mouth.

“Ahh…” 

Gaara looked up to see pleasure blaze across Naruto’s face. He moaned around the blond’s member as hands griped his hair. Continuing to look Naruto in the eyes, he completely took him all the way into his mouth.

Naruto’s grip tightened as Gaara deep throated him. His moans became strangled cries as Gaara started to bob his head up and down. Gaara pinned Naruto’s bucking hips to the wall. He wanted to please his lover, sucking harder and faster. He felt Naruto’s body tighten. Naruto moaned loudly as his seed erupt into Gaara’s yearning mouth. The blond watched as Gaara swallowed every last drop of his semen.

He moved up to capture the blond’s lips. Naruto moaned as he tasted himself in Gaara’s mouth. He felt Gaara’s erect cock press against his stomach and let out wanton sounds.

“Gaara…” he wrapped Naruto’s legs around his waist

“I love you.”

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Each push hard against each other trying to get closer, tiring to taste more. His penis probed Naruto’s entrance. He guided himself slowly into the blond’s awaiting hole. Gaara grunted at the heat that surrounded him. Soon he found himself full sheathed in Naruto’s body. Naruto grind his hips letting Gaara know he was ready.

His pale hand pressed hard into Naruto’s hips as he slowly pulled out. Naruto gasped as he felt Gaara’s thrust quicken. Soft kisses littered his neck. He was close to overdrive. The room became hotter as each minute passed. His head fell back as Gaara’s tongue traced over his adam’s apple. Gaara’s thrust became harder. The sound of skin slapping together flooded his ears.

“Ahh…oh my god.” Gaara smirked and continued to hit his lover’s spot.

Naruto’s fingers clenched onto Gaara’s shoulders. He rolled his hips to meet Gaara’s rough thrusts. It was hot; he could feel his body burning with the desire of release. A loud monad left his lips as he felt Gaara’s hand stroke his leaking cock.

“So close.”

“Are you gonna come for me Naruto?” His thrust became faster.

“Oh god…yes!” Their eyes locked with each other.

“Come for me.”

Naruto screamed Gaara’s name as he came for the second time. The hands that held him pressed tightly into his hips leaving finger shaped bruises. He moaned again as he felt Gaara spill deep within him. They locked eyes and met in a passionate kiss.

He pouted as he felt Gaara pull out. They quickly washed up and got dressed. Naruto watched as the redhead was almost ready to leave. Deep down he wished Gaara could stay. They went outside; Naruto quickly walked to the mailbox and back to where Gaara was waiting by his car.

The strings on Gaara’s heart pulled when he looked into Naruto’s eyes. He knew the blond didn’t want him to go. To be honest, he didn’t want to leave Naruto in the empty home.

“When will you be back?”

“I have a few interviews and an afternoon shoots with Kakashi, so maybe seven the latest.” Naruto made a puzzled face.

“Kakashi didn’t tell me about it.”

“Maybe because it’s a solo shoot.” Naruto just shrugged.

“Alright.” He sighed.

Gaara rested his hands on Naruto’s hips and gently pecked the blond’s lips.

“That’s all I get?” Naruto asked.

Gaara smiled as arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He nipped at Naruto’s lip before pulling away.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay.” Gaara chuckled at the pouting blond and kissed his forehead.

Naruto watched as Gaara got in the car and left the driveway. He went inside and placed the mail on the hall console. The once homely house now felt alien and unfamiliar.

He looked for any excuse to leave. Deciding that he wanted to do something special for Gaara, Naruto settled on going to the grocery store. The vision of having a nice candle lit dinner with Gaara filled his mind.

It didn’t take as much time as he had hoped. An hour later he found himself back at home. He stared out the kitchen window into the backyard. The empty swing set swayed in the light breeze. Sometimes he thought he could still hear Kisho laughing. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

Naruto froze at the familiar disdainful tone. He body went ridged. He slowly turned to see the man he hated the most. This was it. This is where it would end; it would be his last stand against Sasuke.

“How did you get in?”

“Suigetsu picked the lock.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped closer. With each step, Naruto took one back. His back connected with the counter. Sasuke stopped and glared at his husband.

“Where’s Kisho?” Naruto’s soft eyes turned an icy blue.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke stepped closer, just arms length away.

“Don’t lie to me.” His tone aggravated.

“I’m not.” Sasuke quickly reached for Naruto’s face. He cupped the blond’s face tightly in his pale hand.

“Where is he?” He yelled. Naruto didn’t cower at Sasuke’s outburst.

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you.” His grip tightened.

“I was planning on being nice, just taking you and Kisho home. That is until I saw with that redhead. No one touches what’s mine! But don’t worry; Suigetsu will take care of him later.” Sasuke smirked.

“No!” He pushed Sasuke away from him. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“He has everything to do with it. Are you trying to replace me? Did you show him to my son? No one takes what is mine!”

“We don’t belong to you!” Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

A large pale hand came down on his face. The sound of the slap rung in his ears. The room was silent. Naruto slowly straightened up and looked Sasuke in the eye.

“I’m not yours or anyone else’s. And we won’t be going back to Japan. We’re finished.” He watched as Sasuke shook with anger.

“No we’re not. I didn’t kill my parents for nothing. They tried to keep us apart but I did it for you.” Shock was written all over Naruto’s face. “I’m the one who owns you. And if I can’t have you, no one can.”

Gaara had just finished his last interview and was on his way to the shoot. The entire day all he thought about was Naruto. He just wanted to get through the shoot and get to Naruto’s home. The knots that filled his stomach twisted every time he thought about the blond. He stopped at a stoplight next to the site. It was silent. Something wasn’t right. There were no other cars in the lot. People weren’t running around franticly. 

An uneasy feeling fell upon him. Instead of turning into the parking lot, Gaara continued to drive. Panic and worry overrode his senses. All he wanted was to get home to Naruto. He tried calling the house and Naruto’s cell but got no answer. 

Once he reached the house he quickly cut the engine and got out of the car. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He entered quietly through the front door. The house was calm on the outside but the inside was completely different. In the living room papers littered the floor and in the kitchen chairs were knocked over.

The sound of breaking glass stirred Gaara from analyzing the damaged house. Next he heard shouts form upstairs. Trying to make as little noise as possible he climbed the stairs. The shouts became louder as he neared the bedroom.

He stopped outside of the room. The door was cracked open. Gaara peered through to see a man with dark black hair and Naruto on the ground. Sasuke was above Naruto with a knife in his hand. He quickly came through the door and pulled Sasuke off of Naruto. 

Gaara shouted for Naruto to leave the room but the blond didn’t budge. A pained scream left his lips as Sasuke slashed his arm with the knife. Sasuke continued to go after the redhead. His eyes were filled with rage and betrayal. Gaara tried his hardest to get Sasuke as far from Naruto as possible. The raven waved the knife stabbing at Gaara. He tried to dodge every motion. He crouched forward when the knife connected with his abdomen.

“You will stay away from my family. I’m going to make sure that you die here and no one will know about it.”

Gaara stared into Sasuke’s eyes without fear.

“I won’t let you hurt him.”

Gaara slowly fell to the floor with Sasuke crouched over him. A low scream left Gaara’s lips as the raven stabbed him again. Sasuke twisted the knife as he pulled it out. Gaara winched as the blade tore though his flesh. Sasuke smirked above him as he was about to deliver the final slash. He brought the knife above Gaara’s heart and moved to strike. A tan hand grabbed his wrist. He looked to the blond.

“Wait.” Sasuke growled. “You don’t have to kill him. I’ll go back with you.” He said calmly.

“Hn.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.

Naruto slowly stood keeping his hold on the hand that held the knife as Sasuke stood with him. His other hand rubbed Sasuke’s chest. Naruto smirked and whispered in the raven’s ear.

“Take me. Take what’s yours.” He nibbled on his ear.

“I will in Japan.” He moved down to Sasuke’s jaw line.

“No, I can’t wait that long.” He whined knowing that Sasuke loved it when he did. “Plus wouldn’t it be more satisfying to take me in front of him?” He nibbled on Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto pressed his lips to his. He dropped the knife and placed his hand in soft blond locks, deepening the kiss. Naruto heard the knife fall to the floor. He opened his eyes to see that Sasuke’s were closed.

At a side glance he saw Gaara looking at him in disbelief. His heart broke as he saw the hurt in Gaara’s eyes. Sasuke moved down to the blond’s neck. Naruto tilted his head toward the side giving him more access. Fake moans left his mouth as he looked towards the redhead. Gaara’s betrayed eyes boar into his. He winked at the redhead and with a rushed movement of his eyes, he looked towards this knife. He signaled towards the bloodstained blade.

He saw Gaara smirk before Sasuke laid him on the bed. Bile rose within him as rough hands touched his skin. He pushed his disgust aside and continued to allow Sasuke to take off his clothes.

Naruto kept telling himself that there was no other way, it was the only way to get Sasuke to forget about Gaara. They were completely naked now. Another set of false moans left his mouth as Sasuke grind their erections together. Their lips met again. Sasuke’s tongue explored his mouth. His breathing became heavy with panic when he felt Sasuke’s member poke his entrance.

A pained scream sounded through the room. The body above Naruto stiffened. Sasuke’s eyes were wide in surprise and pain. Naruto smiled in triumph as Gaara repeatedly stabbed the raven. The large santoku knife stood in Sasuke’s back. He watched as Sasuke gasped for air. Naruto slid from underneath the dying man and stood by Gaara. The redhead’s breathing was labored and he was clutching his side.

Sasuke lay on the bed unmoving. Naruto called for an ambulance. He watched as the world moved around him. A stretcher was brought in to take Gaara downstairs. He hadn’t realized that he was moving until he was being treated outside for his wounds.

Relief flowed through him as Sasuke’s covered body was brought out of the house. It was finally over.

* * *


	10. Reunification

Four months had passed since Sasuke’s death. That night still plagued his memories. He remembered after getting treated, sitting in the waiting room, the hours passing by with no word on Gaara’s condition. It was the worst night of his life. He remembered how his body felt when he was told about Gaara’s state. It felt like he was holding his breath and it was finally released. 

Once Gaara was let out of the hospital, they decided to live together. Naruto loved waking every morning in the warm arms of the redhead. Currently he was nestled in the embrace of said redhead as the sun shined brightly through the window. He groaned and turned to face Gaara.

“Morning.”

“Mmmm…” Gaara chuckled. He gently nudged the blond.

“Come on. You have to go to work.”

“Five more minutes.”

“You said that ten minutes ago. You’re going to be late.” The blond sighed.

“Fine.”

The blond slowly got out of the bed with a scowl on his face, jealous that Gaara got to stay in the bed. They kissed and he got ready for work. Naruto walked into the office with a smile on his face. In the afternoon Kakashi came into his office.

“Hey Kakashi. What can I do for you?”

“Hey Naruto. Nothing, I’m actually here to tell you some news.”

“What is it?”

“I spoke with Jiraiya this morning.” Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Really? What did he say?” Kakashi smirked.

“Just that he’d be doing a shoot with us soon.”

“How soon?” Naruto was ready to jump out of his seat and shake whatever info Kakashi had out of him. Kakashi sighed as his eye looked toward the ceiling for the answer.

“I think he said today at two or was it tomorrow?”

“KAKASHI!” Naruto yelled, getting impatient. The silver haired man put his hands up defensively and laughed.

“It’s today at two. Oh and he’ll bring Kisho with him.”

Naruto’s heart swelled. His hopeful eyes started to water. The blond looked towards the clock. The hands read a quarter to two. Excitement ran through his body. He and Kakashi quickly made their way to the shoot. His head turned left and right, looking for his bundle of joy.

“Papa!” 

Naruto turned toward the familiar voice to see a raven, blue eyed boy in the arms of Gaara. He ran toward his son and swooped him up into his arms. Tears flowed from his eyes as he tightly held on to his son. His heart swelled with joy. He had thought that this day would never come, that Kisho would be traveling with Jiraiya for the rest of his life. He thought that he would be the one underground and not Sasuke.

“I’ve missed you so much sweetie.”

“I’ve missed you too Papa.” He placed kisses all over his son’s head. He looked to Gaara.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” The redhead smirked.

“I thought it would be best to surprise you.” He pecked Gaara’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He wrapped an arm around Naruto.

“I love you both.” Said an exuberant Kisho. Both men laughed.

“Let’s go home.” Said the blond.

“Papa, your belly got big!"

* * *


End file.
